


Nervous

by Skydragon503



Category: Free!
Genre: In which Nagisa doesn't know how to swim, M/M, Swimming, and his mom convinces him to join the swimming club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydragon503/pseuds/Skydragon503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh you shouldn’t have ever let Mom convince you to do this! Stupid stupid stupid...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was a gift for a friend and I figured I'd post it here.

He stood there, tugging uncomfortably at the swim trunks his mother had bought him, rocking back and forth on his heels as he stared out at the pool. _Deep breaths, Nagisa, just deep breaths._ He thought, his hands balling into fists at the end of the oversized hoodie he wore. _Just step out there, it’s fine. The coach will teach you, right? Oh you shouldn’t have ever let Mom convince you to do this! Stupid stupid stupid--_

 

"…oi, are you just going to stand there and pace, or are you going out to the pool?" a voice asked, effectively snapping Nagisa from his thoughts. Glancing over, he noticed a boy around his age standing there, arms crossed, blue eyes carrying a hint of annoyance. He could only stare though, slack jawed, as the boy groaned and tapped his foot. “Well?" he asked again, his voice and eyes not carrying any emotion, but his body conveying his annoyance rather well. 

Finally snapping from his trance, he shook his head, stepping to the side. “Ah, sorry about that! I’m just a little…nervous, that’s all." As Nagisa spoke, the boy had been walking forward, set to head to the pool without giving Nagisa the time of day. But, for some reason, he stopped, dead in his tracks. 

"Why are you…nervous?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. 

It seemed to odd to him, honestly, how anybody could be nervous of going into a pool, the only place where he felt truly comfortable. 

"Well…uh, y’see…I can’t swim." Normally, Nagisa was outspoken and unafraid, but admitting this, he felt his face heat up, and his voice drop to a mumble. 

Haruka sighed, turning toward the pool. “Come on," he said. 

"Huh?!" 

"I said come on, I’ll show you." 

Feeling a wide smile spread across his face, Nagisa quickly took off the hoodie he was wearing, tossing it into the locker and running out after Haruka, like an overexcited puppy, ready to be trained.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a chapter fic? I don't know...I probably will. As always, leave a comment below if you liked it please and thank you~


End file.
